The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of spatially arranging sound information and outputting it, and an information processing method and a program for the information processing apparatus.
In recent years, an amount of information that a user obtains is on the increase. Along with a mobilization of information terminals, the user is capable of constantly connecting to the Internet in one's home or even outside and obtaining information. Therefore, how the user extracts requisite information from those information items and presents it is important.
Information that the user obtains from an information terminal connected to the Internet is roughly categorized into visual information and sound information. Regarding the visual information, due to a development of a video display technique including improvements of an image quality and resolution and an advancement of graphics expressions, there are a large number of presentation techniques for intuitive and easy-to-understand information. On the other hand, regarding the sound information, there is a technique that prompts an intuitive comprehension by a set of sound and display. However, the user generally carries the information terminal in his/her pocket or bag while moving outside, and it is dangerous to continue watching a display unit of the information terminal while moving.
Regarding the presentation technique for information using only sound, while, there is a technique in a limited field such as a navigation system, the technique has not developed that much in general. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-151766 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a stereophonic sound control apparatus that obtains distance information and direction information to a preset position from position information and orientation information of an apparatus body, outputs those information items as localization information of sound, and performs stereophonic sound processing on, sound data based on the localization information. By applying such an apparatus to a car navigation system, for example, it becomes possible to give a listener a directional instruction (guide, distinguishment, warning, etc.) in a sound format that can be intuitively understood by hearing.